


Promiscuous

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Grimecest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sassy Carl, Smut, angry rick, carl always gets what he wants, carl is a brat, negan is hella negan so you've been warned, rich Negan, slut carl, some characters tagged are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl lets out his frustration with Rick in the best way he knows how, and then, finally, gets what he wants just as he always seems to.





	1. Chapter 1

"Harder." Carl growled, the heels of his feet digging into Negan's ass cheeks as he forced the man to go deeper. Negan grunted as he quickly readjusted Carl so that he wouldn't slip and fall to the ground, his grip on the young boy's thighs tightening as he fucked him into the wall.

"Your dad comes in and sees this he's gonna have our asses." Negan grunted out once again as if Carl didn't remember the conversation they'd had before they started. "If you're scared you can leave." Carl breathed. "I can find somebody else who'll fuck me."

"Yeah, kid, you can." Negan growled as he dug his fingers painfully into Carl's thigh. Carl moaned as he tightened his arms around Negan's neck. "But you ain't gonna find nobody who can fuck you like me."

Carl didn't argue with that, even though he wanted to. "You hear that?" He whispered, his panting growing louder as he felt himself getting close. "Its him. He's here."

"Well, let's give him a good show." Negan smirked.

He pounded into Carl roughly and quickly, the boy unable to keep himself quiet, not that he was trying to. Negan was so fucking thick and he was filling the young boy right the fuck up, pounding his prostate every time he thrust into him, and Carl was about to be sent over the edge.

"Fuck! Yes, yes, yes, give it to me!" Cark shouted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and then squeezing shut as he felt his cock twitching. The sound of the door slamming open didn't make him open his eyes, only made the smile on his face grow before his mouth flew open. "Fuck, daddy!" He screamed, gripping Negan tightly and burying his face into the man's neck as he felt his body shaking. He muttered a series of curses into the older man's ear and told him that he wanted his cum inside of him, and Carl always seemed to get what he wanted. Negan came, his cum covering Carl's insides, and then he slid out of the boy and helped him stand, his legs wobbly after the rough fuck.

Carl glanced over toward the door, smirking as he saw a seething Rick standing there, visibly shaking from all the anger he was trying not to act on. "Oops." Carl muttered. "Didn't know you'd be home so soon, daddy." He blinked innocently before letting out a small chuckle. "I mean... **other**...daddy."

"Get the fuck out." Rick spat, his attention turning to a smug looking Negan. "Now."

"Yeah, no problem." Negan sighed before leaning down to give Carl a long kiss. Carl wrapped his arms around the man's back, kissing him roughly before allowing his hands to drift a little further down to give the man a squeeze.

Rick's jaw clenched as he looked away from the scene, his hands on his hips and his gaze cast downward. When they were done, he slid out of the way of the doorway so that Negan could get by.

After getting all his clothes on, Negan walked to the door and stopped right next to Rick, turning toward Carl. "Same time tomorrow?" He asked. Rick wanted to punch him in the throat and push him down the stairs.

"Can't wait." Carl answered.

Rick eyed Carl, a dangerous look on his face as he listened to Negan's footsteps disappearing and then eventually the sound of the front door opening and closing. Carl moved around the room as if Rick wasn't there, not bothering to put on any more clothes. He picked up the ones he'd been wearing before Negan had ripped them off and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper in his closet before turning his TV on and then walking toward his bed, lying down on his side as he paid close attention to the screen, flipping through the channels slowly.

"Carl," Rick started, voice barely above a whisper. "What the fuck?"

"We'll try to finish up before you get back tomorrow. Sorry." Carl lied, not even looking in Rick's direction. Rick ran his hand through his hair before slamming the boy's door shut with his foot and then walking toward his bed, plopping down at the end of it. Carl flickered his eyes toward Rick for only a second before looking away again. "Why?" Rick sighed.

"I figured you wouldn't wanna see it. But if you do that's alrigh—"

"Why are you doing this to me, Carl?" Rick spat.

"To you? I'm not doing anything to you, dad, I think it's obvious that everything I was doing was being done to Negan." He laughed.

Rick shook his head before rubbing his temple, his muscles tense as frustration oozed out of him. "You're being a brat." Rick muttered simply. "You don't get to do this—"

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yes, you are!" Rick shouted. "You're being childish, irresponsible, unreasonable and disrespectful..." Rick paused for a moment before letting out a breath. "I know it's been rough. Things didn't work out the way we wanted them to. Didn't end well between us. But for you to screw a guy you know I hate—A guy old enough to be your dad or even your fucking grandad—In my house?"

Carl rolled his eyes. Rick sounded like an absolute hypocrite. He'd had no problem with Carl screwing a guy old enough to be his dad when they'd been screwing—And hell, Rick actually **was** his dad!

"You're right." Carl nodded, playing along. "I won't fuck him in **your** house anymore." He spat out the word like it was something terrible coming off his tongue. This was supposed to be **their** house. Not just Rick's. Apparently, that had changed as well when their relationship did. "You know, I fuck him so good I've got him offering to buy me a house of my own. That or I could move in with him, which wouldn't be so bad considering the guys fucking rich. His house is a god damn mansion. Maybe I should take him up on his offer. I'd love to fuck on his balcony—"

"Carl." Rick gritted out.

"Until then, though, I won't fuck **him** in **your** house. You know, cause he's twice my age. Maybe I'll call Ron over instead. Maybe Glenn—"

"Carl!"

"Maybe I'll just go to that club I got into a few nights ago? Find Patrick again? Or anyone there will do, really."

"You don't get to punish me for doing the right thing, Carl." Rick shook his head. "You're being a selfish little asshole—"

"No, you are!" Carl yelled, his cheeks reddening quickly as a fire filled his cold blue eyes, now staring right into Rick's. "You're not doing the right fucking thing, you're trying to clear your fucking conscious and be the good, wholesome man everyone thinks you are, but you're not!"

"That's not true."

"It is true! You stopped fucking me because you felt guilty and because all of a sudden you had a fucking revelation about how screwing your own son is bad. Putting an end to us, to what the fuck we were doing, doesn't automatically clear the slate and make you innocent, **Rick**." Carl seethed. "Especially when you still dream of fucking me. Especially when you still get off thinking about me. Especially when you still look at me like—"

"Shut the fuck up, Carl!"

"Like you wanna wreck me! Like you wanna screw my brains out! You still want me, you fucking asshole, and nothing is going to change that, so, just let it fucking happen and stop being a coward!"

"You know I can't." Rick sighed.

"You can. You did. You could do it again. You want me, dad, I know you do and I want you too. You want me? You can have me! You can fucking have me, dad." He whined, sitting up and then crawling over to Rick, sitting on his lap. "Carl." Rick warned before looking down. He closed his eyes tightly and pushed at Carl, trying to get the boy off of him. "We can talk about this more in a while. I don't want to, but we can. You need to talk and I need to listen. I realize I haven't done that much. I just told you it was over and I...I shut down. Avoided you. Ignored you. I'm sorry. We can talk about it...I just need you to go get cleaned up first."

Carl glanced down and noticed a white spot on Rick's pants. Negan's cum was dripping out of him and onto Rick. Carl smirked.

"What's the matter, daddy? You wishin' this was your cum instead of his?"

" **Carl**. I'm not gonna tell you again. Get cleaned up and then we'll talk."

Carl nodded, a devious glint in his eyes as he stared into Rick's. "Okay." He muttered. He trailed his fingers down his stomach before sliding his hand behind him. He gathered the wet substance onto two of his fingers before bringing those fingers up to his mouth and sucking them clean. Rick didn't break eye contact with him as he did, which Carl was glad for. "Mmm." He hummed around his fingers before pulling them out. "Negan tastes so fucking good, dad. I love swallowing his cum. It's fucking delicious. Maybe even better than yours."

Rick snapped, shoving Carl down to the floor, causing the boy to let out a surprised yelp, before reaching down to yank him up by his hair. "Shit!" Carl cursed as he was shoved onto the bed. When he tried to get up, he felt a knee in his back, restraining him. Rick forced Carl's ass up while making sure that his upper half stayed down. The knee in his back soon moved, but Carl knew better than to try to get up. He licked his lips hungrily as he heard the sound of Rick's belt unbuckling.

"What happened to you being a good fucking citizen and refusing to fuck your son, Rick?" Carl laughed but it turned into a pained howl when Rick slapped his ass as hard as he could.

"Shut the fuck up. You say a word, you make a noise, I'm going to make you regret it."

Carl didn't answer, figuring he'd receive another spank if he did, but he sucked in a breath when he heard his dad's pants hitting the ground with a thud. "You don't need any prepping, Negan's cum is slicking me up nice and good and I'm sure he opened you up enough for me." Rick stated bitterly as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down between Carl's glistening cheeks. Without warning, he pushed himself all the way into Carl, his thrusts heavy and quick as he fucked Carl roughly. He was trying to give himself pleasure, not Carl, and the thought of that made Carl's dick harden even more.

Carl, still sensitive from the brutal pounding he'd received only about fifteen minutes ago, couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him when Rick spread his legs further apart and pushed his upper body further into the bed, causing his dick to hit Carl's bundle of nerves just right. Rick didn't say anything, just smacked Carl's ass once again, causing the boy to jolt forward and gasp. He was trying so hard to be quiet, but Rick was fucking him so good and he'd been wanting this for months now since Rick had ended their sexual relationship completely. He was overwhelmed, not only because of the physical feeling of Rick fucking him, but also because of the intense feeling of proudness he was feeling. He'd finally managed to crack Rick, as he knew he fucking could, and he was finally once again getting what he wanted.

He moaned again as Rick massaged his stinging cheek, causing the man to hit him again, but the spank only caused him to let out another breathy moan. Rick chuckled because of course Carl **would** love being punished. What else did he expect?

"Fucking whore." Rick shook his head.

It didn't take long for Carl to cum with Rick fucking him just fucking right, but Rick was just getting started. He didn't let up once he noticed his son spazzing underneath him, now unable to hold in his moans, but he buried his face in the bed to muffle them. He pounded him harder, listening to the boy nearly screaming at the top of his lungs for him.

"Fuck! Daddy, shit!" He screamed.

Euphoria clouded his brain as tears flowed out of his eyes from the intense feeling of his dad fucking his overly sensitive ass. Carl was a promiscuous boy, so, he couldn't say he was new to feeling such pleasure, but still, he wasn't sure if it'd ever been as good as **this**.

Rick grunted, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his son's back despite the fact that he was trying to be cold and rough with him. The sounds of Carl sobbing made him want to slow down and quicken his pace at the same time. He didn't slow down, knowing that Carl could take it and would tell him to stop if he couldn't. Even while the boy was wriggling around, trying to get away from him and all the intensity, he didn't tell Rick to stop, didn't use the safe word they'd agreed on when they'd first started having sex. Rick still wondered if he should stop, because maybe Carl just wasn't asking him to stop because he felt he owed this to him for some reason, but he didn't think on it too much. Carl was smart and strong and he didn't hold his mouth. If he really wanted to stop, he would.

So, Rick continued fucking him fast and hard, Carl shivering and crying as his stomach muscles clenched and unclenched over and over again, wearing him out. He knew he'd feel the burn tomorrow, hell, he was already feeling it. This was the best workout he could think to get, and he wondered if one day he'd wake up with a six pack because of it.

Carl was fucked out, tired and close to blacking out, which is why it was a surprise to Rick when the boy started fucking himself back on his cock. Carl knew his dad was close to coming, could tell by the way his pace had slowed down briefly before speeding up, going even faster than he had been before. Carl knew Rick's habits well, and he knew that Rick loved when Carl met Rick's thrusts halfway.

Rick gripped the boy's hips tightly as he let out a string of curses, feeling himself emptying his load into Carl. Carl moaned loudly and shut his eyes, loving the feeling.

Rick pulled out of him shortly after and repositioned Carl so that he was lying on his side again before crawling onto the bed behind him. He wrapped the young boy up in his arms and pulled a sheet over them before kissing the boy's temple. "You're not gonna be able to walk right for a few days." Rick mumbled.

"You wrecked me." Carl chuckled. "It's alright. Just means you'll have to carry me around."

"Guess so." Rick smiled. "We still need to talk, you know?"

"Yeah." Carl sighed. "I know."

"That Negan guy...He's um—" Rick didn't know how to say what he was about to say. Negan had been around since he had called off his and Carl's little arrangement. The guy was a nuisance, but he was a sexy, sometimes entertaining nuisance and Rick wouldn't mind getting a piece of him himself. "You don't have to get rid of him. Now, the other people? I don't want you around them. You're fucking mine." Rick growled. "But Negan—"

"He's into threesomes, you know. Been asking me about banging you since we first started having sex. I told him you're not a bottom. He's pretty dominant, but he said he'll get his pleasure in whatever way he can. He'll try anything once. Do with that what you will."

Rick stared at Carl as the boy drifted off, clearly worn out. He couldn't wait to see how things would go with Negan.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Rick discuss how the threesome will go.

Carl tapped his fingers against his glass as he looked back and forth between his dad and Negan who were too busy staring each other down to notice his impatience. They'd been sitting in the kitchen for at least two hours now. Rick had finally agreed to invite Negan over for dinner so they could talk things out and see if they could make some type of arrangement, but neither he nor Negan was enthusiastic about the little sit-down.

Rick didn't like the fact that he wasn't the only man fucking Carl. Carl was supposed to be his and only is, that's just how it went. That's how it was for a long time, and that's how it should've stayed. Rick realized that it was his own fault that Carl had gone off and started sleeping with other people, he was the one who'd called things between them off and before he did that, Carl had never even considered sleeping with someone else.

Rick couldn't blame his son for having sex with Negan. The guy was an asshole, an obnoxious asshole who talked too fucking much for his own good, but he was attractive and somehow charming. So much so that even Rick wanted a piece of him, and he hated to admit that, but it was true.

Negan didn't like Rick because Rick didn't like him. Simple as that.

They guy was sexy, storming around like he owned the god damn world, taking charge of everything and everybody in it, always having an answer to everything. It was clear that he had more control than most people, he owned his shit and that was pretty damn hot if you asked Negan.

Negan had hit the god damn jackpot. There wasn't a damn leprechaun on Earth or in the atmosphere surrounding the earth or wherever the fuck leprechauns just so happened to reside that was luckier than Negan. Negan's pot of gold was Carl's ass, therefore his pot of gold was the best. Not only was Carl the sexiest little freak Negan had ever managed to take to bed, but his fucking dad was every bit as sexy as he was.

Negan imagined it often. If he managed to screw father and son together he'd be hands down the luckiest motherfucker on the planet. Lottery winners would envy him.

"Are we going to have a night-long staring contest or are we going to fuck?" Negan questioned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He was getting a little impatient. Here they were, all alone, surrounded by the safe walls of Rick's cozy little cul-de-sac, three dicks just waiting to get sucked and fucked, yet there was no sucking or fucking going on. It was a shame. A tragedy. A god damn atrocity, and damn if Negan wouldn't comment on it.

"There's not gonna be any fucking." Rick stated lowly, his smooth southern drawl grabbing the attention of Negan's dick. Negan raised his brows and gasped, shooting back up in his seat. "Well, that can't be right! Why the hell would I be here if there was no screwing involved? It's like going to the hospital for a concussion when all you've got is a headache. Why the hell would you even show up?"

Rick rolled his eyes and puffed out his cheeks, finally glancing toward Carl. "What do you see in this guy?" He hissed. "The same thing you do." Carl bit back. "You're the one that wanted this dinner. You wanted to see if we could work something out--"

"Clearly, we can't." Rick scoffed.

"Alright, look, let's just skip past the game of my dick is bigger than yours and get to the point." Negan sighed. "I personally think you are an attractive guy. You've got a smart mouth, and that's pretty damn annoying, but I figure we can fix that real easy. Get my dick down your throat and then how are you gonna piss me off? Easy. You can't!" He grinned. "Now, your son tells me you're a top, and that's all fine and good, but the thing is, I'm a top too. As I told Carl, I'm willing to try anything once, but if your dick is less than six inches or you just for some damn reason can't fuck me good enough, I will shut that shit down right quick. I'm not letting you fuck me in the ass for the whole three and a half minutes it'll take you to cum if I'm not very well enjoying that shit."

Rick bit his lip and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man in front of him. He wished he could shut him up somehow because hearing him talk for long periods of time was a sure fire way to get an instant migraine.

"I wanna know a few things about you before I even think about sex with you." Rick tried to remain calm as he spoke. It was clear that Negan was just trying to rile him up, and he wasn't gonna give him that satisfaction. "You clean?"

"No, I'm quite fucking dirty, Ricky boy, I think that's why I'm here right now." Negan chuckled loudly and Carl rolled his eyes. "He's clean." He answered for the man. Rick nodded. "Carl tells me you're pretty wealthy. Offering to buy him a place to stay and all, you must be. What do you do?"

"What is this an investigation?" Negan smirked. "I do what I have to do to get my money."

"You a drug dealer?" Rick asked sharply.

"I might be." Negan teased.

Carl rubbed his temple before once again answering for the man, not wanting his dad getting all riled up over nothing. "He owns a business, dad. Sells motorcycles or...Something." Truthfully, Negan didn't talk all that much about his work, but when he did, It was less than interesting to Carl, so, he admittedly didn't pay much attention.

"Why are you interested in my son? Bit young for you, isn't he? You into the young ones?"

"I sure do hope that isn't judgment I'm hearing from you, Rick, because if I recall correctly, and please do correct me if I'm wrong, you're the one fucking your own son. That inbred shit isn't the norm in case you've forgotten, and if anyone at this table should be judging anyone, it's me." Negan growled. His sly grin returned shortly, though, as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "But I'm not. I get it. Fucking my own blood isn't my cup of tea, but hell, I get it. Carl is particularly good in the blowjob area and he moans like a bitch the second you slide your dick in him. He's a sexy little minx. Damn near irresistible and persuasive as hell."

Rick bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at his hands before looking up at Negan again. "So, how would this work?" He cleared his throat as he stared at a now confused looking Negan expectantly. When Negan didn't answer, he spoke again. "What...How does..."

Negan's eyes widened and he slammed the palm of his hand down on the table, making some of his wine spill out of his glass and effectively scaring the shit out of Rick and Carl. "Don't you tell me you've never had a threesome, Ranger Rick!" He yelled, a large smile covering his face.

Rick wanted to fling himself down a flight of stairs as he felt his face flushing as both his son and Negan stared at him. "Never felt the need to." He mumbled lamely, trying to come up with an excuse. It's not like threesomes were the norm!

"Well, shit, Carl, get a load of this! You've beat your own man out in the sexual experience department!" Rick's head snapped up and he stared at Carl, his eyebrows furrowing. "What? Y-You've had a threesome?" "A few times." Carl shrugged.

Before Rick could question the boy any further, Negan cut in. "It's just sex, Rick. With one more person added in which means twice the pleasure for you. Nothing to be nervous about--"

"I didn't say I was nervous." Rick snapped. Negan chuckled. "Yeah, well, you're sweating and you look like a puppy that's just been yelled at by its owner...Look, there's a lot of ways this could go. Carl is gonna get his ass demolished by either one of us, or perhaps both of us, whatever your preference is, that's a given. Whoever's doing the fucking could just sit back and watch, but we have mouthes for a reason. Speaking of, you know what I'd love? You and Carl sucking my dick. At the same time. I'd love it!" His nose crinkled as his shoulders jumped excitedly. Rick stared at him, blinking a few times as he took in the man's words. The way he spoke about it was just so fucking...Casual. Rick wondered if this guy was ashamed of **anything**.

"I can't see that happening." Rick grumbled.

"Don't suck dick?" Negan wondered aloud.

"I would. Not yours, though. You'd be too damn happy. You'd think that that means you're in control--"

"Oh, and you're the one in charge of this whole thing?" Negan looked as amused as he felt and it made Rick's nostrils flare. "You high maintenance control freak you! You're adorable, really. Listen, if you want this to be an enjoyable experience for us all, you're gonna need to lose that attitude. Now I can fuck it out of you, which I would, by the way, prefer to do, or you could get rid of it yourself." Rick bit his lip as he stared at the man, not knowing what to say. Truthfully, arguing with Negan was tiring as hell, and Rick wasn't all that against having his attitude fucked out of him, but Negan already walked around as if he was the most important piece of shit on the planet. Rick didn't wanna feed his ego anymore.

When Rick remained silent, Negan grinned, knowing he'd won the word battle for now. "Great. So, we've covered the freaky deaky, but we haven't really covered the licky dicky."

"The what?" Rick furrowed his brows.

"There's gonna be some cock sucking involved, as I previously mentioned. Some people don't particularly enjoy being, ugh...come on? Came on? Jizzed upon? Whatever you'd like to call it...Where do you stand on the matter? Cause I **know** you're not gonna let me cum in that pretty little, smart mouth of yours, no, I'd enjoy that **too** much so you won't allow it."

"Any cum is mine." Carl spoke up, causing both Rick and Negan to stare at him. Negan smirked and Rick raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Carl shrugged his shoulders, unashamed of what he'd just said. "What? If you don't wanna cum on me that's fine--" He started.

"I didn't say anything." Rick defended himself quickly.

"Listen, Carl told me your safeword and I doubt we'll need it. We've covered just about everything worth covering, why don't we get this show on the road?" Negan questioned, standing up from the table eagerly. Rick shook his head quickly. "No."

"No?"

"No." Rick gritted out. "We're not doing anything tonight. I told you, there isn't gonna be any fucking."

"Why not?" Negan whined. Rick narrowed his eyes as he stood up as well, ready to lead Negan out. "Because I said so." he stated simply. Negan's brows raised once again and he smiled wider than he had all night. "Well alright, daddy." He teased. "Gonna be honest, I'm a little disappointed. Your boy Carl over there came prepared tonight. Sent me a picture of that leather thong I bought him."

Rick glared back at Carl as the boy slumped in his seat. He really liked Negan, but damn, the man talked way too much sometimes. "So, if our boning session isn't happening tonight, when will it happen?" Negan questioned.

"Tomorrow." Rick answered curtly. "Come here at eight o'clock. Don't be late."

"Any particular reason why we have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Because you wanna do it tonight." Rick shrugged. For the first time that night, he cracked a smile, and had he not been being a little shit, Negan would've been glad to see it. The older man rolled his eyes as he swung open the front door. "See you tomorrow, assholes. Big day!"


	3. Mutal understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Negan come to a mutual understanding

Technically speaking, the mix up was Rick's fault and Rick's fault only. There was no one to blame but himself, and that fact was killing him. In his defense, though, his words were vague but anyone with half a brain could've deciphered what they truly meant. It was really common sense.

Assuming Negan had any damn common sense was Rick's first mistake.

"What the hell are you doing here, Negan?" Rick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared at the man in front of him in confusion. He was too tired to muster up an angry glare, so he settled for looking like what Negan thought was the equivalent of a puppy dog.

"I'm right on fucking time, see." Negan shoved his phone in Rick's face, the brightness hurting the sleepy man's eyes. Rick's face scrunched up even more than it had been before and he thought for a moment before letting out a scoff. "It's eight in the morning."

"You said be here at eight." Negan talks to him as if **he's** the dumb one, and the tone of voice wakes Rick up pretty quickly. He grits his teeth and places his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him. "Eight in the evening, Negan. Nobody fucks at eight in the morning." His voice is rough and gravelly and it makes Negan shiver internally.

"You didn't make that clear, Rick." Negan makes it sound like he's disappointed in Rick, which distracts Rick for the second it takes for Negan to slip past him and into the house. Rick slams the door shut behind him and stomps toward the stairs, which Negan is already halfway up by the time he gets there. Who the hell gave him permission to walk around their house like he owned it, Rick didn't know, but it certainly hadn't been him.

"Where's the slut?" Negan questioned as he looked around the empty hallway. Rick glared at him and waited for him to correct himself. "Carl. Your son. The teenager--"

"He's in his room, asleep." Rick growls.

Negan nods, walking toward the boy's door and busting it open before Rick can even think of objecting. Rick follows after him like a lap dog and curses under his breath when he sees Negan hovering over the boy, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he starts fumbling with his phone. "Isn't he god damn angelic?" The man exclaims loudly. Rick isn't surprised when Carl doesn't stir, he's always been a heavy sleeper, but still, he shh's Negan.

Negan pulls back the thin sheet lying on top of Carl and snaps a photo of the sleeping boy, who'd been lying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms and his lip slightly parted. Rick couldn't deny it, it was a beautiful view. Peaceful, and probably how he'd looked only minutes before Negan had shown up to ruin it. Rick desperately wished that he was the one still sleeping.

"That's creepy." Rick huffed as Negan kept sliding the sheet down further. "He won't mind." Negan waved the man off. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"We--" Rick has to physically stop himself from talking. He doesn't know how to reply. Who the hell does Negan think he is, showing up out of nowhere, inviting himself in and then demanding breakfast?

"I'm not cooking for you." Rick hisses. "Come on, I don't wanna wake him. He needs his rest."

"You wear him out last night? You said there was no fucking." Negan almost pouted at the thought of the two Grimes boys going at it without him. Rick's eyes turn into slits for the thousandth time, and that answers Negan's question. "We wake him up anytime before 11 and he'll be a little asshole all day." He sighs, knowing how Carl gets when he's sleepy.

Carl had slept over at his house countless nights, and Negan was naturally an early riser, but the same couldn't be said for Carl. Anytime Negan woke the young boy up before 11, he was a pissy, pouty mess the whole day. The only way to get him to lighten the fuck up and get rid of his attitude was to fuck it out of him.

Negan always woke him up before 11.

This time, however, he decided against it. He wanted some alone time with Rick. Maybe he could get the guy to stop glaring at him every time he spoke. Maybe they'd form some type of bond. Become best friends while Carl was catching up on his slumber.

Negan could only hope.

***

Rick refused to cook breakfast, so, Negan took it upon himself. He was hungry, and one of the reasons he'd come over so early was because he'd failed to go grocery shopping quite a few times within the last few weeks and now he was down to sour milk and leftover spaghetti. The Grimes', however, had a wonderful selection of food to devour.

"You're not--"

Before Rick could start his argument, Negan had pushed him down into a chair at the kitchen table and leaned down to glare into his cold, blue eyes. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten in hours. I'm cooking." He mumbled. "I'm going to cook, and you're gonna sit here and look pretty." He brought his thumb up to stroke Rick's jaw, which made the man flinch away from him. He smirked, his eyes flickering down to Rick's plump, pink lips. 'Those will look real good wrapped around my cock.' He thought to himself. He would've voiced his thoughts if he didn't think it'd land him a punch in the jaw. "Can you do that for me?" He questioned.

Rick bit his lip and pushed Negan away, not answering, but not moving either. Negan grinned before turning abruptly to head toward the fridge.

Rick sat there quietly, watching as Negan yanked everything he thought he needed out of the fridge. All breakfast foods, some beverages and some tomato. Rick raised his brows and sulked, slumping in his chair and resting his chin on his fist.

***

Rick hadn't said a word the entire time he'd been watching Negan running around the kitchen cooking a surprisingly nice breakfast, but Negan had been talking up a storm. About what? Rick wasn't sure even Negan knew, so, how was he supposed to?

When Negan was done with the breakfast and everything was plated, the two began to eat in an awkward silence. Rick was thankful for it. "Huh." He hummed to himself, catching Negan's attention. "The only time you seem to be quiet is when there is a large chunk of sausage in your mouth. Pun absolutely intended." Rick grins cheekily before shoveling some eggs into his own mouth. Negan only flips him off before chomping down on a burnt piece of toast.

When they're done eating, Rick clears the table and prepares a plate for Carl, putting it into the microwave before turning back to face Negan, who'd been leaning against the kitchen counter across from him, smirking lazily.

"What?" Rick questioned.

"You haven't insulted me in at least fifteen minutes. Now, I don't remember putting any poison in the food, but there must be **something** wrong. You feel dizzy? Nauseous?"

Rick rolls his eyes and copies Negan's pose, leaning against the counter as well. "You haven't been a complete asshole in at least fifteen minutes. I think I should be asking you the same question." He grins before crossing his arms over his chest. He indiscreetly stares Negan down, not being able to stop himself. Negan looked incredibly attractive in his usual attire, and Rick just needed to take a moment to take it all in.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah, it's alright." Rick nods before tilting his chin up. Negan pushes himself off the counter and takes a few long strides toward Rick. Unable to resist the urge to latch his lips onto Rick's neck, he does just that.

Rick hadn't been expecting it, but he doesn't push the older man away. He figures he should probably loosen up. They'll be fucking in a short time anyway. Negan is pleasantly surprised when Rick tilts his head even more, making it easier for him to attack his neck with sloppy kisses, and then pushes his hip's into the older man's.

"Well, well, well." Negan pulls back to brag and Rick holds in an annoyed groan. "Somebody is eager today. I know I'm pushing it here, but hey, you wanna suck my dick, Rick?"

"I haven't even kissed you yet." Rick scoffs. "How could you expect me to--"

Negan places his hands on Rick's sides and tilts his head, bringing his face closer to Rick's. He presses his lips to the younger man's and groans when Rick immediately responds, once again not arguing. Negan feels like he's just won twelve fucking lotteries in a row when Rick begins to writhe around, grinding on his leg.

"What the fuck?!"

They break apart immediately upon hearing Carl's angry voice. Negan grins at the pale boy and Rick steps forward, hands up in defense, ready to apologize. "We didn't think you'd mind--"

"It's fucking 10AM!" The boy shouts, narrowing his eyes as he clenches his fists. "I woke up because I smelled bacon! Who the hell decided to cook this early?!"

"You're bitching because you woke up to the smell of bacon?" Negan questions. Carl storms toward him, knowing damn well that this was his doing. "How many times have I told you not to wake me up before 11?" He seethes.

Negan leans back, raising his brows in amusement as he lets out a low chuckle. "Now I know you just woke up so maybe you're a little disoriented, but try to remember, Carl, that you don't **tell** me shit. **I** tell **you** shit, that's how this works. Remember?"

Rick can feel his pants tightening as Carl looks down, stepping away from Negan shyly and muttering a small 'Sorry' to the man before turning to walk toward the table. He sits down, grumbling to himself, and puts his head on his arms, closing his eyes again. Negan winks at Rick. "That's how you do it." He nods proudly. "Take notes, Rick. Soon enough, that's how you'll respond to me." Rick scoffs at that.

***

Carl, finally awake enough to eat, was at the kitchen table eating the now cold breakfast that Negan had cooked. He'd demanded—Or begrudgingly, politely asked with a harsh glare—to eat alone, without talking to anyone because he was already up earlier than he'd intended to be and he could barely function. The last thing he wanted was to have to suffer through small talk. Rick and Negan agreed, going to sit in the living room.

Rick had turned the tv on and stared blankly at it as he flipped through the Channels aimlessly, but Negan hadn't taken his eyes off of Rick. Instead, he inched his way closer and closer to the man until their skin was touching, and then he lifted Rick up in one swift motion so that the younger man was sitting on his lap. "Negan—"

"I'd like to pick up where we left off, Ricky." Negan grinned, pressing his forehead in between Rick's shoulders and sniffing loudly. God damn, did the man smell delicious. Rick didn't move, but he continued to stare ahead. "I'd like to watch animal planet." He muttered as he put the remote down, settling for watching some show about reptiles. Negan chuckled as he slid his hands under Rick's shirt and down his sides. "Quit resisting, Rick. You want me, and you know you want me. Don't be difficult, baby."

Rick sighed and tried his best to ignore the other man's traveling hands, but he sucked in a loud breath when Negan ran his finger over his nipple. "Quit it, asshole." He argued half-heartedly, but Negan felt the way he leaned back, trying to get even closer to him.

Negan's other hand dived under Rick's sweatpants and rubbed at his growing dick through his boxers. Rick's back arched, trying to push himself forward and into the touch, but Negan pulled his hand away quickly. "Say it." He demanded. "Negan." Rick spat. Why couldn't they just not talk for a while? Negan already knew what he wanted, there was no reason to make him say it.

"Say it."

Rick huffed and rolled his eyes. "Touch me, asshole. I want you to touch me."

"Of course I'll touch you." Negan grinned, his fingers poking at Rick's sides. "Not there." Rick gritted out. "I want you to..." He couldn't get the words out, his cheeks flushing as he thought about what he was asking for and who he was asking for it. His pride was getting the best of him, but clearly, that wasn't going to work for Negan. "This here, Rick—" Negan squeezes Rick through his pants before talking again. "—This is a dick. A cock. A Willy Wonka. A piss holder. An ass fucker. Whatever you wanna fucking call it is good for me. You want me to touch it? You tell me that."

"I want you to touch my cock." Rick mutters. "Please."

"Good boy. And here I thought teaching you to beg would be difficult!" Negan smirked before pushing Rick off of him. They both stood up and Negan pushed Rick's pants down before pushing him to sit on the couch again. To Rick's surprise, Negan kneels between his legs and places a slow lick along his shaft, causing him to gasp. "You see, Rick, usually I don't just go around offering blowjobs and shit because my mouth is just too damn good and I don't think most people deserve it, but for you? Well, I can make an exception for you, and if **I** can make an exception, then I know damn well you can." Negan's eyes don't leave Rick's as he talks, moving his hand up and down the man's throbbing cock slowly. There's a mutual understanding, Rick gives Negan a small nod and Negan grins before flicking his tongue around Rick's head, collecting the precum that had gathered there.

Negan's mouth really **is** too damn good.

Rick throws his head back and grips Negan's hair with one hand as his entire body tenses up. Negan's tongue is working wonders and Rick can't even process what he's feeling at this point. He hadn't expected for Negan to be so good at this, considering the man doesn't seem like the type to wrap his self-proclaimed precious mouth around anyone's dick. Clearly, though, he's had some practice.

Negan hums as the tip of Rick's dick hits the back of his throat and Rick groans quietly before opening his eyes. Negan is already staring at him, eyebrows raised and Rick knows he'd be smirking if he didn't have his mouth full. Rick abruptly thrusts upward, hoping to wipe the smug expression off the asshole's face, but it doesn't work. He closes his eyes again, deciding to just focus on the feeling of Negan's wet tongue sliding up and down his length.

Negan stays down there for a good while, bobbing his head up and down rapidly for a few seconds before going at a slower pace, and then he repeats the process. His cheeks stay hollowed for most of the time, but every now and then he sucks them in and focuses on Rick's head, sometimes sliding his mouth completely off with an audible pop, only to press a few teasing licks to the base of Rick's cock.

Rick's been on edge for a good few minutes, and he worries he'll finish too fast and Negan will most certainly have something to say about it if he does, but he also wonders if he's taking too long. It's only when he opens his eyes again that he notices exactly why he hasn't had his release yet, and just how bad he wants it. Negan, the fucking asshole he is, has one hand wrapped tightly around the base of Rick's cock, squeezing tightly to stop him from having his release. Rick glares at him, causing him to pull away and grin. "What? Oh...You wanna cum?"

"Really? We're doing this?"

"You bet your pretty balls we are. You wanna cum? You ask me to let you cum. That's how this works."

"Let me cum, asshole."

"I don't like your tone of voice, **prick**." Negan smirks before trailing his tongue down Rick's length again. "Ask nicely and I might consider it."

"Please, let me cum."

"Who are you talking to?"

"I don't see anyone else in the room." Rick spats. He hisses when Negan squeezes him harder before placing a gentle kiss on his head. "Please, let me cum, Negan." Rick grumbles out. Negan shakes his head. "I don't like the way you're lookin' at me."

Rick is about to say something smart, but Negan takes his hand away and wraps his mouth around Rick's cock again which takes his voice away. Rick feels his stomach clenching and his eyes roll into the back of his head as Negan sucks his overly sensitive dick relentlessly.

"Fuck!" He growls. "I'm gonna cum!"

Negan waits for the man's release patiently, flattening his tongue against Rick's length, which seems to send him right over the edge.

Negan watches as Rick's whole body shakes with his orgasm and makes sure to catch every bit of Rick's cum in his mouth. He waits until Rick's eyes flutter open again and then swallows every bit of it before leaning away and licking his lips.

"We'll work on that look, later." He smirks.


	4. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another part for this! YAYYYY! Also, exploring some 'Sexual scenarios' (?) that I've never explored before.

Carl had finished eating and come into the living room with them ten minutes after they were finished with...What they were doing. Carl was no idiot, he knew what they'd gotten up to and he was upset that they did it without him, but he knew they'd make it up to him later.

He sat down between the two, leaning his head against his dad's shoulder and placing his feet on Negan's lap. The older man grunted as the heel of Carl's foot pushed right into his groin. He glared at the young boy, knowing the little shit had probably done it on purpose, but he didn't say anything. Rick rubbed soothing circles on Carl's back with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. Negan rubbed his legs and feet every now and then, absentmindedly. Carl sighed, content, and nobody said anything for a long while. He was enjoying the attention he was getting, he always loved attention, but after around an hour of sitting like that, he was growing restless. Hadn't Negan come over so they could have sex? Sure, this was fun, but he was ready to get fucked, to put it bluntly.

He hummed softly as he thought about how to get his dad and Negan going. Yeah, he could just tell them to get a move on, but where was the fun in that? 

He smirked as he abruptly stood up and headed back toward his room. "Be back." He called.

Rick sent Negan a confused look and Negan shrugged his shoulders before staring at the TV again. They'd decided on watching a serial killer documentary on Netflix to pass some time and he'd grown interested in it.

Carl ripped off his clothes and then rummaged around in his bedside table's drawer until he found what he was looking for. He smirked before bending over his bed and pushing the vibrating butt plug inside of himself. He moaned as he felt it brushing up against his bundle of nerves already. When he sat down, it'd be pressing against it nonstop, no doubt. He stood up straight once it was all the way inside and then put on a pair of tight black boxers and some sweatpants. He didn't bother with a shirt, knowing it'd all be coming back off in a short time anyway.

He walked back to the living room slowly, trying not to give away the fact that he'd put his butt plug in, but he knew he was walking funny. "You alright, kid?" Negan questioned before shifting his eyes back to the TV screen. Carl plopped down onto the couch, between them once again, and tried to keep his body from spasming as the butt plug hit just the right spot harshly. He shrugged before lying against Rick to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. "I'm great." He muttered.

"You lost your shirt." Rick teased.

"It's hot." Carl muttered before sucking in a sharp breath. The vibrations he was feeling from the plug were driving him crazy. He knew it was only a matter of time before he came, but he had to focus on getting his dad and Negan worked up too before it happened.

He turned to lay on his stomach, his face practically buried in Rick's crotch and the rest of his body lying across Negan. Negan grunted again, annoyed at the fact that Carl's legs kept blocking the screen everytime he lifted them up as he readjusted his position.

When he was finally settled, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh as Rick's fingers found their way into his hair again. The warm breath up against Rick's crotch made the man gulp, but Carl seemed peaceful, so, he tried to control himself.

Carl was nearly lulled to sleep by the soothing strokes his dad was giving his hair once again, and the only thing keeping him awake was the constant vibrations happening inside of him. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and stared at Rick's hardening dick. His mouth nearly watered as he noticed how close he was to it, and he poked his tongue out and licked the man's clothed erection slowly before letting his eyes drift up to look at the man's face.

Rick held his breath as he eyed Carl. He watched as the boy tilted his face down again and began licking his clothed length again, this time using the palm of his hand to massage him. Rick's eyes drifted over to Negan who was still enthralled with the documentary.

Carl puckered his lips and blew softly on the now wet material that was covering Rick's lower region, and then he let out a small chuckle as he watched Rick squirm. He yanked at Rick's pants before slowly maneuvering himself even closer to the man, if possible, and pulling his cock out of his pants.

Rick closed his eyes as he tried to keep his composure. He was getting his second blowjob within two hours, and he couldn't think of a damn thing that could be better. Carl was clearly teasing him, bobbing his head up and down slowly, flicking his tongue out over the head of his cock a few times before puffing out his cheeks, letting his hands squeeze Rick's thigh every few seconds before his fingertips brushed up against his balls. Rick let out a huff, covered by a cough, as Carl nibbled on his head softly.

"Can you believe this guy? He's pretty fucking badass I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not into the whole serial killer thing, but more than thirty fucking victims that's—What are you two assholes doing?" Negan narrowed his eyes as he stared at the back of Carl's head and then at Rick's unconvincing innocent face. He tilted his head slightly and huffed out a laugh as he saw Carl sucking on Rick's dick like it was a god damn lollipop.

"You little shits having fun without me? Who the fuck told you guys it was okay to do that?" He growled. Carl removed his lips from Rick's cock with a pop and then lifted himself up to his knees and wiggled his hips, pushing them back toward Negan. "You can have fun too." He grinned.

Negan let out a small chuckle as he tugged at Carl's pants. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he noticed Carl had his butt plug in. "Dirty little slut." He muttered before pushing the toy in some more with his thumb. Carl moaned before leaning down to take Rick back into his mouth again.

Rick allowed himself to moan freely now and threw his head back on the couch. He eyed the TV screen and then looked toward Negan. "Can you turn that shit off?"

Negan chuckled as he looked at the screen again and saw nothing but blood and gore on it. He paused it before looking back at Rick. "We not into that, Richard?"

Rick glared at him and Negan decided to turn the TV off before the younger man had a shit fit.

"Daddy?" Carl pouted as he looked up at Rick. "I wanna go upstairs, and I want one of you to fuck me."

Rick blinked at him before looking at Negan again. He couldn't think right when Carl talked to him like that, **stared** at him like that, so, he decided to let Negan talk for him. Negan smirked. To him, it seemed like Rick was asking for permission just as much as Carl was, and that thought sent a shiver down his spine. Rick Grimes could act tough all he wanted, but he'd be a submissive little bitch by the time Negan was finished with him, and Negan was just dying to see that.

"Yeah, ask and you shall receive." he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and I'm SORRY! But I'll update again soon and it will be longer!


	5. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me finally updating this shit! I am that bitch, huh? LMAO.

Carl had run ahead to his room, eager to get the show on the road, but Negan had asked Rick to wait a minute before he went. Rick eyed him, sending him a confused look which he only smirked at. 

"What?" Rick questioned after a minute.

"We need a game plan." Negan shrugged. "That kid wants his ass destroyed, so what the fuck are we gonna do?" He waited a moment and watched as Rick opened his mouth to speak before talking again. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do, Rick, we're gonna destroy his ass."

"Yeah...Glad we had this talk?" Rick tried to walk away but Negan grabbed his arm quickly. "I'm gonna need your cooperation, officer asshat. Now, how's this gonna go? Are we gonna get up there and have a good fucking time or are you gonna ruin it by being the mouthy little bitch you love to be?"

"What are you talking about, prick?"

Negan chuckled lowly and shook his head. "We all know how this is supposed to go, Rick. We're gonna fuck him, I'm gonna let you fuck me, but we all know who's really in charge here, yeah?"

Rick narrowed his eyes as he got into Negan's space. "You're not—"

"That's where you're motherfucking wrong, Rick. Your pride is gonna ruin this shit, you know that? Listen, when we're fully clothed and neither of our dicks are wet, yeah, we can insult each other until our tongues fall off and we can go back and forth from sunrise to sunset, but when it's time for us to fuck? No, that shit isn't gonna work for me. You **know** you want this just as much as I do. You want me to control you—" he grabbed Rick's jaw roughly before loosening his grip and allowing his hand to find its way into Rick's hair. "—You want me to touch you, you want me to suck you off again, hell, maybe you even want me to fuck you, the point is, you. Want. Me. You want this. So, you're gonna need to lose that fucking attitude, get a grip, and stop acting like you don't. Got it?"

Rick glared at him for a few moments as the words sunk in. He really didn't wanna give Negan complete control, the guy was a god damn egotistic maniac as it was, but he was pretty damn persuasive and Rick **did** want all of that shit. He decided that he should probably shove his pride and dignity down so that he could get what he wanted and enjoy it. "Fine. I got it." He mumbled.

"Great." Negan grinned. "Now tell me what you want so that I can know."

"I already—" Rick closed his lips tightly as he looked down to avoid seeing Negan's harsh glare. Damn, the guy could be fucking intimidating when he wanted to be. "I want you to...Show me a good time."

Negan chuckled lowly as he ran his thumb over Rick's bottom lip. "I could show you a good time by taking you to Burger King and letting you order a fucking whopper. Be more specific."

Rick rolled his eyes and let out a harsh breath before nodding his head to encourage himself to spit the words out. "I want you to control me, I want you to touch me, I want you to suck me off, I want—" Rick cut himself off by clearing his throat and looking down again. "I want you to fuck me, maybe." He muttered.

"Good job." Negan grinned. "Now if we could try that again, but with **feeling** this time—"

" **Negan**!"

"Alright, okay, god damn!"

"Am I the only one that remembers that we're supposed to be fucking right now?!" Carl yelled. "My ass is gonna close back up before either of you get a chance to fuck it!"

"Fucking doubt that," Negan muttered as he grabbed Rick's arm and tugged him along roughly. "Kid of yours has got a mouth on him. Wonder where the fuck he got that from." He rolled his eyes before sending Rick a sly grin. "When we get in here, you're gonna get on your knees, open that pretty mouth of yours, and you're gonna get my dick wet so it doesn't hurt your son's ass too much, okay?"

"But—"

"You don't have to. I can just fuck him raw, no lubrication at all if that's what you really want. I'm sure he could take it. Or, you can cooperate, like we discussed. Your choice."

"Fine," Rick mumbled. He cursed himself when he felt his dick twitch at Negan's demands.

When they finally got to Carl's room, the boy was sprawled out on his stomach across the bed, pushing his toy in and out at a steady pace, panting and whimpering, clearly close. Negan strolled over to him and moved his hand away before taking the toy out and turning it off. Carl whined.

"What—"

"You're gonna sit up, stay quiet, and wait until we need you, okay?" Negan wasn't really asking and they all knew that, but Carl nodded anyway. Rick walked toward Negan and sent him one last glare before dropping to his knees and fumbling with the man's belt. Carl gasped.

"What the fuck—"

"Don't remember how to follow rules when your dad's around, you little shit? Keep it fucking quiet!"

Rick wished he could touch himself, but he knew that Negan wasn't gonna allow that. Hearing him barking orders at his son was frighteningly arousing. Carl had already gotten him close to coming, and his cock was still throbbing. He was already desperate for release, and that wasn't good. He knew he wasn't gonna get it anytime soon if Negan had anything to do with it.

"Take it nice and slow, baby," Negan muttered softly, resting a hand on Rick's head.

Once Negan's pants were on the ground, Rick sucked in a small breath before looking up at the older man, who only nodded and sent him a reassuring smile.

'Fuck it.' Rick thought before leaning forward. He dove right in, using one hand to stroke the part of Negan that he couldn't fit into his mouth, and sucking softly on the tip of the man's dick. Negan had been expecting to receive a shitty excuse of a blow job for five minutes, just for show, and then he'd fuck Carl and they'd forget the whole thing happened, but je-sus! Rick was a natural!

Rick smirked a little before opening his mouth wider and letting Negan's dick slide in just a little more. He could have more fun with this than he'd thought. Negan had told him to take his time, and fuck yeah he would!

"This good?" He asked after a moment before taking Negan back in his mouth. By the look on Negan's face, it was more than good.

Rick hadn't given anybody a blowjob in a long ass time, but he'd done it before and it wasn't all that hard to get the hang of. It's hard to complain when there's a warm, wet mouth wrapped around your dick, there's not much that can be done wrong.

"Very good." Negan nodded. Rick planted a few kisses down the man's length, not breaking eye contact with him as he did, and then pushed his head all the way toward Negan's hips, letting his dick hit the back of his throat. The coughing that ensued afterward only sent pleasant vibrations to Negan's dick. He let out a shaky chuckle as he watched Rick. The man never failed to surprise him.

After a moment, Rick pulled away. "Better than Carl?" He smirked. He knew his son would throw a fit if Negan said yes. Carl loved being center of attention, loved all the praise he received, loved being the one to please both himself and Negan. The boy was bound to set the house on fire and leave them in it to burn if Negan didn't answer carefully. So, he did.

"I don't know, Grimes. Maybe." He grinned.

It wasn't a yes. Maybe they'd live.

Carl stayed quiet, now wanting to please Negan more than ever, but he glared at the side of his dad's head, hoping to burn a hole in it. He'd be sure to punish him for that somehow later.

Rick puckered his lips and mouthed on the head of Negan's length as he allowed his hand to stroke the underside of it.

Negan grunted as Rick kept doing different things with his tongue and fingers, trying not to show just how damn good Rick's mouth felt, and after a few more minutes he had to push the man away from him. "Good enough." He grinned before turning to face Carl. "Why don't you get on all fours for me, princess?"

Carl didn't argue, quietly and eagerly doing as told. Negan made his way over to the bed and gestured for Rick to do the same. "I clearly don't mind having an audience, so you can stand back and watch with that cute little awestruck look on your face if you want to, but I can't say I'd mind you fucking his face while I take care of his ass."

Rick scurried over to the bed hurriedly, not willing to miss out on an opportunity of having Carl's mouth wrapped around his cock. Carl spread his legs and made sure to arch his back to give Negan more of a view and then opened his mouth wide, waiting for Rick to fill it up.

Negan chuckled, noticing just how eager both of them were. 

He didn't give any warning before thrusting into Carl, causing the young boy to jolt forward and let out a shrill moan. Rick grabbed Carl's head and gripped his hair tightly, not allowing the boy to breathe as he pushed his head all the way toward his stomach. 

Negan was relentless, fucking Carl nonstop at an increasingly quick pace and even grabbing one of his arms and twisting it behind his back. Carl's ass was burning from being stretched out and fucked with such ferocity, and the small bits of pain mixed in with all his pleasure made him let out yet another loud moan. 

Negan's hand went from gripping his ass to traveling up his spine and connecting with Rick's on the back of his head before roaming around his body to give him a teasing stroke. Rick's cock was continuously hitting the back of his throat, causing his eyes to water. His face was turning red quickly from the lack of oxygen, and he couldn't help but think that if he died from sucking Rick's dick all night it'd have to go down in history as the best death in the world.

Negan and Rick made eye contact after a while, Negan sending Rick a lazy smirk before leaning forward and yanking Rick in for a sloppy kiss. Rick moaned, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, enjoying the way Negan tasted. Their tongue's fought for dominance and Negan's, of course, won the mini battle. Negan sucked on Rick's bottom lip before pulling away, chuckling as Rick tried to follow him.

Carl was a moaning mess below them, not being able to see exactly how they looked in that moment, but imagining it was enough to make him that much closer to coming. Plus, Negan leaning forward had only made him go deeper into Carl. Carl was sure he could feel Negan's dick in his guts.

'Fuck' he thought to himself, unable to think of anything else. 

Rick's hips were stuttering, moving at a quicker pace than before, and Carl knew it was only a matter of seconds before he'd be coming, and he couldn't wait to taste him. He bobbed his head up and down faster, already able to taste the delicious cum he'd been yearning for for so long.

"Almost done, Ricky boy?" Negan questioned. Rick nodded, eyes squeezed shut as he savored the feeling of Carl's tongue. "Not in his mouth," Negan ordered. Carl whined around Rick's cock, earning a harsh spank. "That's reserved for my cum. His face is all yours."

Carl couldn't complain about that.

He could, however, complain about the fact that Rick's dick was leaving his mouth all too soon.

Rick stroked himself quickly after pulling out of Carl's mouth, staring down at Carl's handsome face. One look at his big, blue eyes, still wide open mouth, and pleasure filled facial expression, and he was spilling his seed all over the boy's face. Carl moaned as he shut his eyes, appreciating the feeling of the warm substance hitting his cheeks and splattering onto his lips. 

Negan whistled behind him, slowing his thrusts down before pulling out completely and Carl whined again. Just a second go he had two cocks filling him up in both holes, and now he had none.

Negan stood up and grinned, eyeing the two Grimes boys.

"Have I mentioned yet how badly I want to get my dick sucked by the two of you? I know I have."

Surprisingly, Rick was the first to jump into the action, quickly climbing off the bed and walking toward Negan, dropping down to his knees for him a second time and wrapping his fist around the man's pulsing cock. Carl hurriedly did the same, even shoving Rick to the side so he could get closer to Negan and wrap his mouth around his tip. Rick ran his tongue up the base of the older man's cock, just as he'd been doing earlier, and moaned when his tongue met with Carl's.

Carl and Rick each worked on opposite sides of Negan's dick, tongues connecting as they did, and occasionally fighting to see who could please him more. Negan stared down at the two, eyes clouding as he took in the magnificent view. He felt as high as a kite, proud of himself for somehow getting not one but two sexy assholes who just so happened to be related to suck his dick at the same time. The sight was gorgeous and he wanted to stare at them forever, but he couldn't last any longer.

He pushed the boys away from him, both of them glancing up at him with disappointment in their eyes. He rubbed himself a few times before smirking once again. "Open wide, boys."

"I said all cum is mine," Carl warned as Rick did as instructed. Rick side eyed him. "What? Not willing to let me have a taste? Come on, Carl. It's my first time tasting Negan."

"Last time too," Carl grumbled before sticking his tongue out.

Negan groaned as he had his intense release, trying his best to keep his eyes open and watch as Rick and Carl tried to catch every drop of his cum in their mouths. 

When he was sure he was done, just for good measure, he rubbed his cock against Carl's face, collecting all of Rick's cum before allowing the boy to clean him up again. When Negan pulled away, Carl stared up at him with big eyes. "I didn't get to finish," he almost whined.

Negan grinned at him before patting the boy's cheek and tilting his head toward the bed. Carl smiled before hurriedly making his way over to it and plopping down.

Negan gestured for Rick to go lie on the bed as well, and he did, waiting in curious silence to see what Negan would do next. Negan soon came over as well, lying on one side of Carl while Rick lied on the other. He pulled Carl half onto his lap, arm wrapping around his stomach possessively. His other hand found it's way towards Carl's cock, beginning to stroke it slowly.

"Gonna come for your daddies, yeah, baby?" Negan questioned softly. Carl's eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds before opening again. Rick watched in awe as Negan, who'd been so demanding only minutes ago, acted so gentle with Carl. 

"Yeah," Carl hiccuped. Negan chuckled quietly, rubbing his hand in soothing circles around Carl's soft stomach. Rick, not wanting to just watch, reached out to grip Carl's thigh and leaned over to wrap his lips around the boy's nipple. Carl moaned and tried to get closer to both Negan and Rick at the same time somehow. "Feels so good," He mumbled.

"I know it does," Negan cooed. His hand sped up, thumb rubbing the tip of Carl softly, causing the boy to shudder. He began to whine as he felt himself nearing his release, the barely there feeling of Negan's gentle touch mixed with the overwhelming feeling of Rick's tongue flicking over his nipple repeatedly making him feel dizzy. "Easy, baby. Come on, darling. Want you to come for us."

Rick's mouth left the boy's nipple and made it's way to his neck, tongue poking out to lick the sensitive skin right where the boy's Adam's apple was. Carl moaned again, pawing at the sheets and tilting his head down to bury it in between the sheet's and Rick's arm. Negan wiped his sweaty hair away from his forehead, wanting to see his face as he came but finding it cute how he wanted to hide it in the covers.

Carl's stomach clenched and unclenched several times, his back arching as he panted softly, feeling sensitive all over and ready yet not ready to cum.

Negan kept whispering gentle nothings in his ear, encouraging him to let himself go, and soon enough he did. He let out a small cry as he felt Rick's hand travel down to stroke him as well.

"That's it, honey. Good boy. You were so good for us today," Negan whispered. "That's my sweet boy. You're both my sweet boys." He made sure to make eye contact with Rick after he was done talking. Rick, already ready to go back to pretending he didn't want Negan to be in charge of everything, sent him a small glare, but Negan saw the blush creeping up his neck and the proud look he had in his eyes.

Negan continued talking sweetly to Carl, Rick soon joining in, until Carl fell asleep and eventually, so did they.


End file.
